futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Japan (Standard Future Map Game)
Japan is a nation in East Asia, with land on Europa, Mimas, Pluto, Charon, Triton, Eris, and Haumea. Japan also has orbiting cities off the planets of Saturn, Neptune, Jupiter, and the seventh planet from the sun. History *2021: Article 9 was repealed, allowing Japan to have an actual military, decreasing reliance on the US. *2039: Ban on nuclear weapons. *2040s: Manned Mars Mission was launched. *2042: Development of WMDs, such as EMPs. Development of fusion rifles. *2043-2047: Japan sides with South Korea in the Korean War. *2050: The East Asian Security Council is established by Japan and Manchuria. *2052-2053: "Bread Wars" occurred in Japan. *2054: An economic system known as Daitoism is adopted by Japan. *2068: Japanese colony established on Venus. *2070: **Constitutional Democratic Party wins over the Liberal Democratic Party. **Emperor Naruhito passes away, and Aiko becomes Empress of Japan. *2071: **Reforms on the work culture is made, such as companies are barred from pressuring workers to stay late, workers are not allowed to work more than 48 hours a week maximum, employees are guaranteed several days off for holidays and vacation, women have the right to work and have equal rights and benefits. **Niikagoshima on Venus is reduced to a research station **Ishikari Subprefecture incorporated into Sapporo proper. *2072: **Ban on hate speech, ban of denying Japanese war crimes, ban on whitewashing of history, ban on enshrinement of war criminals (especially the Class A war criminals) are put into place. **Yasukuni Shrine de-shrines all war criminals, including the Class A war criminals. **Prime Minister Akari Kobayashi also formerly apologises for Japan's war crimes and atrocities in the Second World War. *2073: **Several laws passed restricting the abilities of AI **Beginning of decline of the Liberal Democratic Party **Nippon Kaigi fractures as many members are arrested and put in jail for hate speech and denial of war crimes. **New nature reserves are established and bans on construction of expanding into said nature reserves are passed. *2074: **Liberal Democratic Party is dissolved after poor performance and results into elections. **Tokyo incorporated Kanagawa, Saitama, and Chiba Prefectures and becomes a megacity. **Hakodate and Wakkanai incorporates all of Oshima and Sōya Subprefectures respectively. *2075: **Japan invests in Antimatter research for scientific reasons. **Protests by several citizens, being against Antimatter research. **Pacifism as an ideology grows more popular again, and Japanese Communist Party and the Social Democratic Party saw rise in members. *2076: **Prime Minister Akari Kobayashi halts Antimatter research. **A ban on WMDs as well as the creation of any WMDs is put into place. **All WMDs Japan currently had begins to be taken apart (such as EMPs). **Use of antimatter for any kind of weapons or military use are also banned. *2077: **The capital of Japan is moved from Tokyo to Ina, Nagano due to the sea level rise. **Several major cities are submerged. **Free space travel is made due to the sea level threats. *2078: **Combat against sea levels begin, with construction of sea walls and draining of sea water. **Hokkaido's capital is moved to Wakkanai from Sapporo. **Osaka Prefecture is dissolved and merged into Hyogo Prefecture. *2079: **Sado becomes capital of Niigata Prefecture, being moved from Niigata city. *2081: **Kawasaki and Mitsubishi builds their own spaceships, being the first Japanese private companies to do so. **Kōriyama is established on Europa. **Kōchi incorporates the rest of the cities and towns in its prefecture. *2083: **A terrorist attack occurs in Tokyo, staged by Abu Dhabi. **Kosaka, Moriyama Prefecture on Mars made a secondary capital. **Establishment of Japanese Space Forces. *2084: **Second Cold War begins, Japan declares neutrality. **Kawasaki and Mitsubishi establish their own private space travel services. **Resurgence of sports cars and car culture in Japan. *2086: **Antimatter is completely banned, prohibiting its use in anything. *2087: **Large volcanic eruption occurs in the Aleutian Islands Chain, causing flight disruption in Japan. **Law is passed protecting synthetic human rights, alongside LGBT. *2089: **Japan aids in clearing the ash and debris caused by the volcano from 2087. *2090: **Social Democratic Party-Japanese Communist Party coalition wins elections, beating the Constitutional Democratic Party. Suzuka Watanabe from the Social Democratic Party becomes Prime Minister. *2091: **The first vote in bringing back Article 9 takes place. It passes in the public referendum, but was unsuccessful in the National Diet. *~2090s **Cities and towns effected by the sea levels and sea water have largely recovered. *2093: **Shinkansen dominates all the railways in Japan, and the last of the slower trains are replaced. **Drifting becomes mainstream in Japan again. **Television is phrased out as all shows and anime have moved entirely online, with a lot of companies offering free streaming inside and outside of Japan. **Base on Mimas established, later named Tokorozawa. **Law passed banning AI from being used in the military. *2094: **Second vote in brining back Article 9. Passes the public referendum with 87%; and passes in the National Diet, barely passes the two-thirds majority required. **Japan renounces its right to declare war, and the military is reverted back into the Self Defence Forces. *2096: **After a vote in the National Diet, Japan leaves the East Asian Security Council, and remains neutral. *2098: **Massive unemployment occurs in Japan leading to massive protests. **Japanese Communist Party leaves coalition from Social Democratic Party; and wins elections. **Basic universal income bill is passed. **A bill passes for a right to food, water, internet, and other basic necessities. **Government subsidies housing and utilities. **Huge tax raise for the rich and many corporations, and bans any attempts to evade tax. **40% tax is established for the rich that attempt to leave the nation. *2101: **New Kōchi (Pluto), Sonoda (Triton), and Miyazawa (Charon) are established. *2102: **Claims to all disputed islands are officially removed; though the claims have been technically dropped since 2070 though no official announcement was made until 2102. **Human Kokoro Party established, with main ideology being Pan-Humanism. **All minor nationalist parties as well as Komeito merge into the Liberal Republican Party. *2103-2104: **Eris and Haumea established, with the former named Hoshitsuki and the latter named Matsuura. **Ryukyu languages made co-official in Okinawa and Kagoshima Prefectures. **Ainu language made co-official in Hokkaido. **More autonomy given to the Japanese Prefectures in space. *2110: **Japan enters a great depression due to crash of stock markets and other issues. **Dissolution of Human Kokoro Party due to various issues. **All Japanese Prefectures in space cede, though all of them except for Hirakawa and Moriyama are unrecognised. *2111: **Hirakawa and Moriyama recognised as independent nations. **All Japanese Prefectures in space except for Niikagoshima (and except Hirakawa and Moriyama) rejoin Japan. **Osaka Prefecture is restored. *2112: **All Japanese Prefectures in space that rejoined last year are turned into Autonomous Prefectures, and function similar to Special Administrative Region of Hong Kong and Macau. **Niikagoshima recognised as an independent nation. **All regional Japan Railways companies merge into one company, the Japan Railways Group. *2113-2115: **All cities and towns in Osaka Prefecture are merged into Osaka city proper. **Tottori and Kyoto cities follow suit in 2114 and 2115, respectively, in absorbing all the cities and towns in their prefectures. *2116: **New Human Kokoro Party forms, as the successor to the old Human Kokoro Party. **National Diet prepares for a possible future unification of the world. *2118: **Laws of succession to the Japanese Throne are changed to officially allow for females to be included, and allowing for the imperial family to adopt. *2119: **Two space probes are launched for the mission to Barnard's Star, being powered by gridded ion thruster and pulsed inductive thruster, respectively. *2122: **Takane, a Saturn orbiting city begins construction, and will hold up to 653,000 people. *2123-2124: **The Self-Defence Forces see an increase in budget due to space piracy and space terrorism. **Tokorozawa and Kōriyama are turned into temporary military bases due to said threat. **Military bases are built in all other Autonomous Prefectures in space. *2125: **Takane is completed and opened. **Himukai (in Miyazawa Prefecture), Tsukigata (in Matsuura Prefecture), and Takane established as secondary, tertiary, and quaternary capitals of Japan. *2128: **Orbiting city Akishima off the seventh planet from the sun is opened. **Fujiwara (Saturn) and Akita (seventh planet from the sun) military bases opened. *2129-2132: **The Ritsuko and Narumi orbiting cities begin being built off the planet of Jupiter, and opened in 2132. **Hakodate and Wakkanai incorporates all of Shiribeshi and Nemuro Subprefectures respectively. *2133-2137: **Orbiting cities of Chihaya and Umi off the planet of Neptune was built. **Less restrictions for Immigration to Japan and its Autonomous Prefectures in space was made. **Investment and research towards nuclear-powered warp-drive made a priority. ** was turned into a launch pad to test spacecraft, large and small, using unconventional and unsafe materials. *2138-2140: **Nuclear powered warp-drive prototype built and tested successfully, reaching 1.1 light speed. Later ended up orbiting around Neptune. **Construction on weather control technology satellites. *2141-2143: **Sea of Japan now officially referred to as the East Sea. **Weather control technology satellite is completed and launched; controlled by Japan for only Japan. *2144-2147: **Second Japanese nuclear warp-drive successful, and also brought back its predecessor. **New orbiting cities of Saturn, Jupiter, and Neptune begin construction, named Sakauchi, Yachiyo, and Nishiumi respectively. *2148-2152: **Spaceship Nozomi is launched towards Lalande 21185 **Nuclear warp-drive undergoing more tests due to issues Politics The main political parties of Japan include the Japanese Communist Party, Social Democratic Party, the Constitutional Democratic Party (now the Progressive Party), and Nippon Ishin no Kai. Other parties include the Sunrise Party (formerly Liberal Republican Party) and the New Human Kokoro Party. The Liberal Democratic Party was a major party up until 2073, when it had declined in members, and disbanding the year after. Komeito, a party usually in coalition with The Liberal Democratic Party, also declined, eventually merging into the Liberal Republican Party in 2102. The Human Kokoro Party lasted from 2102 until 2110 when Pan-Humanism ideology sharply declined due to the worldwide economic collapse among other things. The , while still being a major party, have slowly changed their political position from centre-right to centre/centre-left over the years and now are mostly left leaning though still supporting limited government and localism. In 2072, the Constitutional Democratic Party introduced new reforms and laws that curbed hate speech, and passed a law similar to Germany's law forbidding hate speech, and denial of Japan's war crimes became forbidden and breaking the law is met with jail time. Whitewashing of history also became banned, and history textbooks now cover the actions of Japan during World War II properly, similar to Germany. A ban on the enshrinement of war criminals (especially the Class A war criminals) was also put into place, and also had the Yasukuni Shrine de-shrine all war criminals. The government also formerly apologised for Japan's war crimes and atrocities in the Second World War. All nationalist and right-wing parties, while not banned, are on a thin line with the new laws, and arrests of party members are made every year due to breaking of said laws. They also are extremely unpopular and are hated by nearly all of the population. They also hold less than 15 seats combined in the National Diet. List of Political Parties * - Left wing. Ideology: Scientific socialism, Pacifism *Progressive Party (formerly ) - Centre-left. Ideology: Liberalism, Social liberalism, Constitutionalism, Anti-nuclear power, Grassroots democracy * - Centre/centre-left, though a few members lean centre-right. Ideology: Limited government, Localism * - Centre-left. Ideology: Social democracy, Pacifism. Disbanded in 2153. *Sunrise Party (formerly Liberal Republican Party) - Centre-right to far-right. Ideology: Japanese Nationalism, National conservatism, Social conservatism, Right-wing populism, Neoconservatism. This party is further divided into factions, as it is compromised politicians from the Liberal Democratic Party (its predecessor), , and several other former independent Japanese nationalist parties. *New Human Kokoro Party - Far left to centre. Ideology: Pan-Humanism, Equality, Anti-Monolingual, Pro-multilingual, Pro-culture. Its predecessor was the Human Kokoro Party, but had dissolved 2110 due to declining popularity. **Anti-Monolingual - Against of having a single official language of a unified world government. **Pro-multilingual - Supports preserving all languages. **Pro-culture - Supports preserving all cultures. **Another major ideology of the party is being against any one nation/culture dominating in a world government, especially a Western and/or American dominated one. List of Monarchs *Akihito (Heisei) (1989-2019) *Naruhito (2019-2061) *Aiko (2061-2099) *Atsuko (2099-2131) *Toshiko (2131-) List of Prime Ministers *Akari Kobayashi (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2069-2078) *Yumiko Ishikawa (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2078-2086) *Rikako Nishimoto (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2086-2090) *Suzuka Watanabe (Social Democratic Party) (2090-2098) *Fuminori Takagi (Japanese Communist Party) (2098-2106) *Honoka Saotome (Japanese Communist Party) (2106-2110) *Katsutomo Esashi (Nippon Ishin no Kai) (2110-2114) *Honoka Saotome (Japanese Communist Party) (2114-2122) *Hiromoto Kamachi (Japanese Communist Party) (2122-2130) *Yoshiko Nanjō (Japanese Communist Party) (2130-2134) *Ichirō Otsuka (Progressive Party) (2134-2146) *Manami Kasagi (Progressive Party) (2146-2150) *Akiko Numakura (Japanese Communist Party) (2150-2153) *Iori Kugimiya (Nippon Ishin no Kai) (2153-) Current Seats in the National Diet As of 2153: House of Councillors The House of Councillors have 273 seats total. *Nippon Ishin no Kai - 87 *Japanese Communist Party - 83 *Progressive Party - 77 *New Human Kokoro Party - 25 *Sunrise Party - 1 House of Representatives The House of Representatives have 558 seats total. *Nippon Ishin no Kai - 161 *Japanese Communist Party - 159 *Progressive Party - 122 *New Human Kokoro Party - 110 *Sunrise Party - 6 Military Japan Self-Defence Forces is the military of Japan. From 2021 until 2094, the Self-Defence had been dropped from the name due to the repealing of Article 9; though was later restored after the Article 9 restoration in 2094. As an active absolute neutrality policy has been pursued since 2084, the military does not have much funding, aside from the Japanese Space Self-Defence Force (though the latter is limited as well). The Japan Self-Defence Forces include: *Japan Ground Self-Defence Force (JGSDF) *Japan Maritime Self-Defence Force (JMSDF) *Japan Air Self-Defence Force (JASDF) *Japan Space Self-Defence Force (JS-SDF) Prefectures of Japan Japan has a total of 55 Prefectures. Hokkaidō *1. Hokkaidō (Wakkanai) Tōhoku *2. Aomori *3. Iwate *4. Miyagi *5. Akita *6. Yamagata *7. Fukushima Kantō *8. Ibaraki *9. Tochigi *10. Gunma *11. Tōkyō Chūbu *12. Niigata (Sado) *13. Toyama *14. Ishikawa *15. Fukui *16. Yamanashi *17. Nagano *18. Gifu *19. Shizuoka *20. Aichi Kansai *21. Mie *22. Shiga *23. Kyōto *24. Ōsaka *25. Hyōgo *26. Nara *27. Wakayama Chūgoku *28. Tottori *29. Shimane *30. Okayama *31. Hiroshima *32. Yamaguchi Shikoku *33. Tokushima *34. Kagawa *35. Ehime *36. Kōchi Kyūshū *37. Fukuoka *38. Saga *39. Nagasaki *40. Kumamoto *41. Ōita *42. Miyazaki *43. Kagoshima Ryūkyū *44. Okinawa Space (Autonomous Prefectures) *45. Kōriyama (Europa) *46. Tokorozawa (Mimas) *47. New Kōchi (Pluto) *48. Sonoda (Triton) *49. Miyazawa (Charon) *50. Hoshitsuki (Eris) *51. Matsuura (Haumea) *52. Takane (Saturn, Orbiting City) (includes Fujiwara and Sakauchi) *53. Akishima (Seventh planet from the sun, Orbiting City) (includes Akita military base) *54. Ritsuko (Jupiter, Orbiting City) (includes Narumi and Yachiyo) *55. Umi (Neptune, Orbiting City) (includes Chihaya and Nishiumi) Kanagawa, Saitama, and Chiba Prefectures were former Prefectures before being absorbed into Tōkyō in 2072, 2073, and 2074 respectively. Osaka Prefecture was merged into Hyogo Prefecture in 2078; though was later restored in 2111. Niikagoshima, Hirakawa, and Moriyama were formerly Prefectures until their independence in 2110. The rest of the remaining prefectures in space were independent from 2110 to 2111 before reuniting with Japan, and have been turned into Autonomous Prefectures. Culture Religion As of 2125: *Atheism/Irreligion/"not religious": 38% *Shintō: 33% *Buddhism: 28.7% *Other: .3% Sports Formula One, Super GT, Super Formula Championship, Football, Japanese martial arts, and Baseball are all the main popular sports in Japan. Sumo wresting was a former popular sport until 2097 when it fell into decline due to lack of interest and increasing unpopularity. Japan's main race tracks include the , , , , and the . Japan also has three additional race tracks on Matsuura, Hoshitsuki, and Miyazawa respectively. Media & Entertainment Video games continue to be popular in Japan, with major companies such as Sony, Nintendo, Bandai Namco Holdings, Konami, Square-Enix, and Sega producing games. Nintendo, since 2099, has dropped out of producing hardware and consoles, and begun releasing their games on other consoles. Anime and manga are also fairly popular. Some popular anime and manga includes Love Live!, The Idolmaster, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, various mecha and sci fi anime, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and several others. Since around the 2090s, Japan has switched to using Linux and open source operating systems, with Windows and Macintosh being on the decline, for PC use. Transportation Japan's road spending has been extensive. Its 1.5 million kilometres of paved road are the main means of transportation. Toll roads have been less common due to the transportation being one of the main focuses of the government, thus receiving a decent budget. The last of the toll roads were phased out in 2141 and all roads became completely free to travel on. New and used cars continue to be inexpensive, especially in the case of Mitsubishi and Kawasaki. Speed limits have also been slowly phrased out, with the highways being the first to switch to recommended speed limits in 2139, with German-style road laws of speed limits put into action. Since privatisation in 1987, dozens of Japanese railway companies compete in regional and local passenger transportation markets, though all of them merged into one large private entity, the Japan Railways Group, in 2112. All the railways, since 2093, are dominated by high-speed Shinkansen trains, and Japanese trains are known for their safety and punctuality. The government (JAXA), Kawasaki and Mitsubishi are the main companies for national and private space travel. Category:Standard Future Map Game Category:Japan Category:Nations